runfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hardest level in Run 3 *POLL*/@comment-33493596-20180114061043
Here is my list of the Top 5 hardest levels: No. 5: The Way Back, Level 14 This level is usually forgotten among the other levels, but just play it again and see how hard it is. It requires precise usange of duplicates and movement of duplicates, with swapping clones almost being neccesary. This level is on here for a reason. No. 4: The New Tunnel, Part 9: This level has so little gravity that a single jump can bounce you off the map. This level is almost impossible with your head hitting the ceiling when you least expect it. Almost no one tries to use the skater, the only good character on this level because it is bad on other levels. No. 3: I-5 This level requires extreme timing and skill. Even a tenth-of a second wait can mean death. The angle at which the conveyers put you at also is confusing when you are new at the level. And when you are almost done with the level, the ending conveyers trip you up. How nice. No. 2: Low-Power Tunnel, Part 22: This level requires quite precise jumps, but not that precise. But combine that with darkness and you get a hard level. This level is very annoying, with the darkness forcing you to memorize your timing and your jumps. This level is hard and expect it when you are doing the low-power tunnels. No. 1: LEVEL 1 THIS LEVEL IS SO HARD THAT WE ARE ALL DOOMED! NO MATTER WHAT I DO, WHICH CHARACTERS I TRY, I HAVE ONLY BEATEN IT ONCE AND I CAN'T DO IT AGAIN HALP MAY THE FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER HAVE MERCY ON ALL WHO TRY THIS LEVEL JK No 1: Plan A, Part 16 This level needs a lot of memorization. By a lot, I mean a lot. There are seemingly random patterns, but most of them leads into empty space. And there is not only that: There are also some very hard jumps in it. In my course, I can count 3 hard jumps that I have failed many times in. Dishonorable Mentions: This list means that these levels are overrated and should not be counted: T-7: I mean, this level is hard if you are too persistent, but for me I first attempted 3 times with runner, switched to lizard, and beat it in two tries with lizard. The trick is to go leftwards all the time with lizard, and then when the left platforms are gone, go rightwards all the way. Plan C, Part 6: Use the character known as The Child. (It is probably only in the comments because the child is so bad that no one bothers to use it on levels where it is good at) Plan A, Part 14: It is also probablly in here because no one likes using the Child Low Power Tunnel, Part 24: This is just a little memorization. This is probably the most overrated level The Way Back, Part 10: Don't care about using the duplicates. Play it as you would play with the Runner. Not The Way Back, Part 5: Use small hops to gain speed first, and don't jump right into the action (get it? JUMP right into the action?)